Pain or Pleasure
by mace.ember.221
Summary: Harry was just getting used to the wizarding world when he realized that he was the prince of an elven race. Fantastic.
1. Chapter 1

Luna braced her arms on the railing outside of her home and sighed thinking about how she could achieve the mission that the King and Queen have set forth. How did they expect her to find new blood for the kingdom? Sigh…

"Luna?" Luna turned and saw her lover propped up against the door leading to the balcony which Luna was thinking on. Her lover stepped forward and wrapped their arms around Luna's frame, her lover's hair changing to light blue, like the color of the moon. "Baby, you're not still worried, are you?" Luna didn't answer and Luna's mate took that as an affirmative. "C'mon, babe." Tonks pulled on Luna's hand and she laid Luna down on the bed and loomed over her. "Baby…" She said and cupped Luna's cheeks with her hands, holding her body weight with the wings on her back and her elbows. She leaned down and kissed her and Luna eagerly kissed her back. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Luna replied.

"And you're going to do a great job."

"But…" She started and was kissed harshly and then let up and Luna blinked dazed.

"No Buts. You already know a few people who should be going through the change and you know a few mentors who have changed but are under glamours and you're brilliant at what you do, Luna. I'm so proud of you." Luna's eyes watered.

"Shut up, you bitch." Tonks laughed at her mate. "You're just saying that to make me feel better and cry at the same time." Luna sniffed. "You know this pregnancy fucks with my emotions!" She cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I love you, Loony Luna Lovegood, with all my heart because you are the nicest, brightest person I could have ever met and I couldn't help but fall in love with you." Luna leaned up and make contact with her lips and Tonks rolled over so Luna was lying on top of her lover and then Tonks pulled back and pecked her forehead and pulled Luna down so her head was resting on her shoulder. "Go to sleep, love. I'll be here in the morning." She said softly. Luna nodded sleepily and snuggled up and fell asleep.

And the next morning, true to her word, Tonks was still there and she had her arms wrapped around Luna's torso, pressing against her back in sleep. And when Luna woke up the next morning, she would see various love bites on her neck. She smiled as she looked in the mirror because if someone told her that she would be Nyphndora's lover, she would have sent _them _to the Loony Bin. But here she was. And she loved the possessiveness of her fiancé and never grew tired of it. She loved being in conversation and have Tonks come up behind her and wrap her arms around her or kiss her in the middle of her sentence or leave love bites on her neck all the time.

*

Harry cracked open his eyes. He immediately shut his eyes as his headache multiplied into oblivion. He moved his body a minuscule and winced in pain. He sat up fast and almost passed out from the pain.

His life at the Dursley's was pretty bad but it wasn't just him who was abused. His Aunt Petunia and Dudley got beaten up pretty badly too. Since he was at the age of five, he was given chores by Vernon Dursley told his wife to give the little toddler. She disagreed, saying that a five year old should be playing not working around the house and that was how her right cheek bone got cracked. Since then she has tried to subtly help Dudley and Harry when they were getting abused. She cried every night while taking washcloths to both her boys' faces, trying to soak up the blood. She tried to act disgusted with Harry when she had to take care of him but when Vernon wasn't around, she cuddled him and showered him with kisses and hugs along with her own son. She wanted more kids but Dudley was conceived on their honeymoon and Vernon never touched her again. She felt like she wasn't pretty enough for it because of the neglect that she endured throughout the marriage.

Petunia tried to take as many pictures as she could of the infant Harry so he could have those and she saved up to get them developed and she saved to get a Saving Deposit box at the bank and put those pictures and other important documents in a box and she wrote a will and took very many precautionary measures in case she was killed in one of the many beatings that she endured.

Last night his uncle felt like drinking eleven bottles of beer and beating the crap out of Harry.

"Fuck." Harry muttered, as he pressed his hands to his wounds. There was a small knock on the door and Dudley peered in and Harry saw that he was adorning a black eye.

"Harry." Dudley whispered. "You okay?" He grimaced as he entered the room and sat at Harry's feet.  
"Ehh. You?"

"Hurts like hell." Dudley muttered. Harry snorted, running his hand through Dudley's thick hair.  
"I hear ya, mate." Dudley held Harry's hand in his.

"This isn't fair, Har. What did we do? Why are we being punished? What did Mum do?" Dudley started tearing up thinking of his mother.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Harry demanded.

"She's bad, Harry." Dudley whispered. Harry got up and opened the loose floorboard on his floor and got his wand and cast a spell healing to the point where he only had bruises and healed Dudley and cast the spell to shrink his luggage. He open Hedwig's cage and she leapt on Harry's wrist and he opened the window. "Go to Sirius' house. I'll be there soon." With a hoot, Hedwig took off into the sky. He shrunk the cage and turned to Dudley who was getting off the floor and Harry went to check on his aunt. He found her sprawled out on the kitchen floor. Harry stopped

Petunia's clothes were ripped and she had a bloody nose, broken lip and black eye. Her eyes fluttered and she whimpered in pain as she was brought to reality. Harry knelt beside her and lifted her in his arms and Dudley returned with their emergency kits. He nodded to the door and the three left 4 Privet Drive.

"Do you remember how to apparate?" Harry whispered into the cool, July air. Dudley nodded. "Do you remember where Sirius Black's house is? Black Manor?" Dudley nodded again and Harry nodded, satisfied. "We're going there." Then they apparated to Sirius' mansion.

*

Two winged persons emerged from the dark that was still present in the dawn of the morning.

"Wasn't that…" One asked.

"Yeah." The other agreed sadly.

"I thought they were supposed to be protected." He protested.

"They were. And Dudley and Petunia were supposed to be taught magic. Seems that certain people can't keep promises." He stated angrily.

"Gabriel, we need to return to home. We need to report. The time will come for reckoning soon. We just need to be patient." Gabriel nodded his white head and they opened their wings and stepped lightly off the ground and disappeared into the sky at the speed where no human eye can see the winged elves moving through the sky.

**

"What happened?" Sirius asked, slightly out of breath from changing his animangus form as fast as he did. His gaze fell from his godson's emerald gaze to his godson's aunt's limp form in Harry's arms. "Why couldn't Petunia fight back?"

"He was drunk. What was she supposed to do? Stun him?" Harry tilted his head.

"Of course! Wasn't she being taught magic along with Dudley?" Sirius asked softly.

"No. Why?"

"What the fuck do you mean, 'no'? You mean that Petunia, Dudley and you have been in that house with that monster with no knowledge of magic?" Sirius practically yelled.

"Yes." Harry said quietly. Sirius swore slightly. Then he took Petunia in his arms and told Harry to call Snape as he toted Petunia up the stairs.

Then a screaming sound that made Harry turn around as it pierced and hurt his ears.

"No, no, no!" She screamed as the molecules of her displacement from where she came from slowly started coming together and forming a person. "That wasn't how it was supposed to be! That's not how he was supposed to be raised!" Then her molecules came together and Sirius stopped on the stairs and stared flabbergasted as he saw who was in his living room at Grimmauld Place.

"Mum?" Harry asked shocked.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay. This story is so AU its not even funny. Things that have happened are drastically different than in the books. This story was thought of after reading Life Renovations, Life Agendas and Life Crusades by Windseeker2305. So check her out. She's an amazing writer and it may seem like we have some of the same things but I am not plagarizing her at all. No offense intended. I don't like flames they ruin my day but I like getting reviews but I am not going to hold my chapters hostage if I don't get many reviews. I'm going to add each chapter as I write it so review and give me ideas. I might incorporate some into the story as it progresses. I have a layout until chapter six and I have the rest of today to write it all up so maybe I'll have more chapters up today.

This is going to be a long story and I'm going to try and write as many words per chapter as possible.

Review if you feel so inclined.

Have a nice day.

If you didn't like my story, I apologize. But have a nice day at any rate. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Pain or Pleasure

Chapter 2

Draco's Familial Situation

Draco hated being a pureblood.

Seriously. He really did. He hated pureblood hierarchies and that he was at the top. He hated that his parents were in a loveless marriage and that Narcissa held all levels of contempt for her son. He hated that although he was gay and secretly (Or not-so-secretly if you asked the right person) in love with another man and he would have to marry a woman. Do you understand how much that disgusts him? With those globs of fat that are permanently stuck to their chest, wet channels that he had to put his precious manhood in. No, that wasn't for him. He liked hard muscle against his body. He loved waking up being cuddled by another man. Although, he hadn't had as many lovers as the Hogwarts population thinks there's been but there has been a few.

But I digress.

He hates pureblood society. And he really had no problems with muggleborns. He may call Granger a Mudblood but he could really care less. She let herself be manhandled by Weasley who was the ultimate traitor in Draco's eyes. Not because of his family, no. Something much more important to Draco. Something that determined a judge of character. A year and a half ago, Weaselbee went out with Pansy. And Draco was happy that she was seeing other people after getting over her visual attraction to him. She realized that she was never going to turn Draco straight and that she should stop trying to. So she went out with Weasley. One night, Pansy comes in the common room at two in the morning and Draco was up waiting for her. He cares about Pansy a lot as a friend, sister and person. She was a very nice person with a gentle disposition despite being in Slytherin. She came back sporting a black eye that she didn't have when she left the common room.

"What happened?" Draco asked softly. The girls that were in the common room sighing at the affection that Draco showed Pansy wishing it could be bestowed on them.

"Nothing." Pansy tilted her head out of his grip and he hardened it. He glanced down at her bare arm and saw that she had a handprint there that looked like it had a lot of pressure behind it.

"Pansy Elizabeth Parkinson. You tell me what happened right now or I will go get the weasel, bring him down to the dungeon and torture it out of him!" Draco threatened high handedly. Pansy bit her lip because she knew Draco. She knew that he had a fierce protection for his friends and family and she knew that although she wasn't his best friend, he would protect her to the death. She knew that he secretly beat up all the rest of her abusive boyfriends, there was a few of those, and cared about her. And a tear fell down her cheek, bringing a little mascara and eye liner with it until a stroke of black stained her cheek. Draco took his thumb and rubbed it away.

"C'mon, let's go to my room." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her to his room and as soon as the door closed, she burst into tears.

"Draco! Why can't you be straight? I know you'd take care of me like I should be treated. I don't get it!" She sobbed. "Why do all these abusive guys ask me out and then beat the crap out of me?" Draco closed his eyes and hugged her to him and wished for all the money in the world that she could be right.

From that point, Draco was really possessive of who Pansy interacted with at all times. And what really pissed him off was that Pansy would have to marry a Pureblood and there are only so many of them left that she probably would continue to be abused.

Draco walked through the hallway near his mother's sitting room where he was talking with the werewolf. Draco didn't know why but his mother had a sudden friendship with Remus Lupin.

"Narcissa. Stop. You are married." He said reasonably. Draco stopped outside the door and listened.

"My marriage is a farce. Draco is as arrogant and disgustingly beautiful as his father. He's the spitting image of Lucius. My son is disgustingly beautiful, even as a baby. He had perfect blonde hair, stunning grey eyes and the perfect skin. He was the perfect child. He was quiet, always thinking. He's a potions genius. He gets whatever he wants. He's a spoiled little runt." Narcissa said spitefully.

"Narcissa, shut up. Draco is a magnificent child." Remus half-heartedly tried to stick up for the child since he wasn't there to stick up for himself. Draco couldn't hear anymore and ran through the mansion to his expansive Quidditch field and mount his broom angrily. He shot off into the air and did tricks in the air.

Lucius was in his study, looking over some papers of his stock. He felt the wind pick up and glanced out his window and saw Draco angrily doing tricks in the air and stood, immediately concerned. He may seem emotionally estranged from his son but he cares very much for his son. Draco was his life. He was cold towards him in public because being married to Narcissa for as long as he was would make anyone frigid. She had such a cold temperament that he took on that personality. But when he held his son after his son, he knew that this was why he married. He would love to get a divorce but that was deeply frowned upon in wizarding society. He sighed, wanting to go to his son but there was that chance that he would see Narcissa and that would put a damper on his day. He sighed sadly, putting his face in his hands.

He opened the drawer on the right side of the desk and pulled out a picture. It was Draco as a toddler. He was on his stomach bent over a wizarding photo album and giggling. He looked up and saw his father and grinned. Lucius ran the pad of his finger over his son's blonde locks and stunning grey eyes that mirrored his eyes staring at him through the picture. The picture turned when Druella, Narcissa's mother, took the camera and snuck up to a dozing Lucius with a baby Draco asleep on his chest. Lucius' hand lay protectively on Draco's back and Draco's little fist clutched his shirt. Lucius could help but smile. He loved Draco as a baby. He loved Draco even more now that he had his own personality and could return his affection, which he most certainly did.

A voice cleared, alerting Lucius and the hid the picture quickly and schooled his face and praying to Merlin that the person that was in front of him was not Narcissa. He looked up and exhaled, seeing that it was Druella. The older woman favored a cane now and was sporting grey streaks in her blonde hair. Lucius rose out of his chair and crossed the room and pecked his mother-in-law on the cheek.

"Lucius." She said in greeting. She genuinely liked her son-in-law. Lucius loved Draco like he was the sun. Her daughter however dampened that bright look in his eye whenever Draco was around or that was ever present before the marriage between the Black and Malfoy family. "Why haven't you come to me before?" She shook her head. She stepped aside and Lucius saw Draco looking like he was going to burst into tears. The Black matriarch watched in amazement as Lucius' face turned from his schooled feature to beaming at his son to the utmost concern for him. Draco stepped forward and stopped, not knowing if it was allowed to hug his father and get affection with his maternal grandmother in the room. He looked uneasy but Lucius wrapped his arms around his son, Draco resting his face in his father's neck, wrapping his own arms around his torso. Lucius placed a kiss on the side of Draco's head.

"What happened?" He whispered in Draco's ear. He shook his head, refusing to answer.

"My daughter told Draconis that he was a mistake." Lucius tightened his grip on his son and glared furiously at the wall.

"You are not stupid enough to believe this…" He tried to find a good word for his wife.

"Bitch?" Draco helped.

"No. Draco, don't talk that way about your mother."

"Why not? She made your life miserable, she's probably fucking the werewolf and she knows that she should have never had me or married you." He said spitefully. Lucius didn't say anything. He agreed with his son but didn't want to say anything disrespectful towards Narcissa while her mother was in the room.

"Yes, Lucius. What do you think of my daughter?" Druella purred. Lucius gulped.

"Look, Druella…"

"Lucius." She chided. She took Draco from his grip and cupped his face and wiped his tears from his face and took in the face that was in her grip. "You are such a beautiful child and I know that you don't like these pureblood traditions. I release you and Lucius from the Black ties. I want you and Lucius to continue to live your lives the way you want. Draco, I want you to go get your things, we're picking up Vincent and Gregory and we're going to France." Draco smiled at his grandmother, kissed her cheek and fled the room. Lucius was staring at the Black matriarch almost as if what she said was too good to be true. Druella crossed the room and sat behind Lucius' desk and opened the drawer that Draco's baby pictures were in and picked up the picture underneath before Lucius could stop her. She gazed at Lucius coolly. He figited under her knowing gaze.

"Don't look at that." Lucius protested without any effect.

"Lucius? Is this my nephew?" Druella was pleasantly surprised. She gazed down at a young Sirius and a young Lucius. Lucius was on the grass with his head in Sirius' lap while Sirius was stroking his blonde hair, laughing and smiling about something that Sirius said. Sirius looked down lovingly at him, rubbing his cheekbone affectionately. Lucius beamed at Sirius and sat up before kissing him. He pulled back after a minute and crawled into his lap, resting his head on Sirius' shoulder and said quietly 'I love you' and Sirius pecked his forehead. "Is this the reason that my nephew had been in such a mood for the last seventeen years? Because he was the Black you were in love with?" Lucius looked down. He sat in the chair.

"She threatened Draco." Lucius said.

"What? Lucius, what are you talking about?" Druella was confused.

"I was the one who was pregnant." He looked up at Druella. He grabbed the photograph from Druella's hand and stared longingly at Sirius. "I was so in love with him. I still am. I was heartbroken when I found he was in Azkaban, I was so relieved when he was released. I knew that he could have never killed anyone, certainly not twelve muggles. After this afternoon, we slept together. I didn't tell him that I could get pregnant. He was so ready to face the world and I was so scared. Then somehow, Narcissa found out. She threatened my baby to the point that I couldn't sleep. She told me she'd leave my son alone if I married her. I had my father draw up the contracts. He thought it was a mistake, Narcissa not Sirius and he hated her until he died. My mother had nothing but spite for her. She treasured Draco. My mother didn't think that I deserved anything that I was put through during this marriage. Merlin, Druella, do you know how often I miss Sirius. He was my soul mate. I haven't seen him in ten years. I-I…" Lucius couldn't go on, staring at Sirius' grinning face as he stared lovingly down at a younger Lucius.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say something?" Druella whispered.

"I didn't know how. Before I knew it, I was married, broke Sirius' and my heart and had Draco." Then he smiled. "He was such a good baby. He was perfect. I used to dream that Sirius and I would have a whole hoard of children." Draco's the spitting image of me but he reminds me so much of Sirius, it hurts."

"Lucius. I want you to watch Titanic and eat a tub of chocolate ice cream and take a nice long bath. I will sort everything out." Lucius looked scandalized at watching a muggle film. "Come off it. We all know you love muggle films." He blushed.

Draco was all ready to go with his grandparents when he thought back on the topic that was always on his mind. Yes, he has a guy always on his mind. Even before he realized that he was in love with him, he was always fighting with him. Yes, the great Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter, bloody Saviour of the Wizarding World. Vin and Greg understood that attraction. Some of his other company did not understand quite so well.

But lately he felt that something was missing from his life, that his soul was empty.

"Draconis!" Draco hurried down the stair to his grandmother.

He'll daydream about Potter later.

* * *

Well, here's the next installment. Review if you like.

Thank you to these people who Story Alerted this story:

GinaP

fairywolf30

aeryn30

twilight1235

If you could review to tell me what you liked about the chapter, I really would like the support.

Much love.


	3. Chapter 3

I was unsure about this chapter. I didn't want Hermione's parents in the picture but I didn't want to kill them off. I made Hermione suffer for a bit but I like her and she, i think, needed something that made her less perfect than she was. And I'm sorry, I don't like Ron. Never have, never will. So yes, he's going away even though my roommate wanted him to stay. :) Sorry Vicki! Enjoy!

* * *

Pain or Pleasure

Chapter 3

Hermione's Dilemma

Hermione opened her milk chocolate eyes and frowned as soon as she woke up. It was a perchance that she had since she ended school. The summers that have passed since she had received her Hogwarts letter have been troublesome at best. Since she got her admittance to Hogwarts, her relationship with her parents suffered.

If the dog died, it was Hermione's fault. Not because she used her magic, because she was under the age of legal use of magic, but because it was her fault that anything bad happened. It was only inevitable that the rift between her and her parents would get larger and larger but she never imagined it would have come to this extent that she had experienced. To this day, it boggles her mind.

Her mother started going to the doctor a lot. Her parents had her at a decent age and Hermione knew that Jane was trying to get pregnant.

Her parents sat her down and told her that they weren't happy with her. Hermione just sat there and tried to figure out why they were telling her this. They told her very harshly that she was being disowned and being stripped of the Granger surname and that Jane was pregnant and hopefully it would be a boy and he could be less of a disappointment than she was. She was told to promptly leave the house and that no one in the family would contact her and she would not be allowed to contact them.

She went upstairs to collect her belongings and then she left for Diagon Alley. She asked around for jobs and scored one as a waitress at the Three Broomsticks. She then went to Gringotts and opened an account even though the little goblins creeped her out. She then went to the Ministry of Magic and received a permit to do magic at sixteen. She turned seventeen in a month.

She then went back to the Three Broomsticks and booked a room and settled in there. She worked as much as she could and slept. She didn't like to think about the fact that she no longer held the family that she defended. Well, it seems that Malfoy was right. She was just a filthy mudblood. But she couldn't think like that. She was suicidal or anything but the sharp objects that lay around her room and her work place seem awfully tempting.

She was walking around Diagon Alley, going to Gringotts to deposit her check and run some errands on her day off.

"Where the fuck have you been?" A spiteful voice spat as she slowly turned. Ron Weasley stood in front of and she inwardly cowered. He scared her. He used to be a good guy and that was the guy she liked as a friend but then he had a few buddies outside of Hogwarts that weren't good people and some of their less decent habits rubbed off on him.

She inched away from him by taking a step back and she winced as she felt his strong grip mastered by working out with his buddies and from Quidditch on her arm.

"Please let go." He did and then slapped her across the face. The slap echoed and many of the men walking in the immediate area flocked there to help the girl. It was a widely known fact that most wizards didn't agree with domestic violence of any kind. But none stepped forward except for a blonde haired, grey eyed Adonis.

"M-Malfoy?" Hermione stuttered.

"Granger." He stated coolly and watched as she looked like she's been slapped.

"You haven't read the newspapers lately, have you?" He looked at her oddly. "I've been disowned for being a witch, Malfoy. I'm not a Granger anymore." She spoke quietly and Malfoy stared, stunned at the girl as he helped her up when she tumbled to the ground with the force of the slap.

"Touching." Ron sneered. Malfoy groaned in disgust.

"You disturb and disgust me. You call yourself a pureblood wizard. You're a disgrace to the meaning of the word man. You think you're big and mighty because you beat your girlfriends and think their protests mean that they want to fuck you? You're not. You might think you got away with bullshitting around with Pansy but not Hermione. It stops here. You'll be stripped of everything you own and send to a place for bastards like you. And in Azkaban, the guys there don't believe in beating girls to make yourself feel better, they make themselves feel more manly for torturing people to death. Have fun." He said and threw a stunner at Weasley and nodded to the Aurors who took him away to the Wizengamot.

He helped Hermione up and pecked her forehead and gave her a hug and bought her a cup of coffee and a glass of butterbeer. He left her there and didn't question why she was alone and how she was managing in her emancipation from her parents.

A short time later, Lucius walked in and recognized the muggleborn with the bushy hair that Severus was always complaining about.

"Mr. Malfoy." Hermione looked up from her cup of chamomile tea. She held a small smile for him. "I wouldn't imagine you'd be here." She said quietly.

"No, I suppose not. But my son told me of what transpired here and while my oblivious son isn't so worried about you, I am. Where have you been living?" Lucius sat down and she saw that he didn't have his cane.

"Where's your cane?" She asked, her curious natures showing through and make Lucius smile, albeit small. "Sir." She added at the end.

"Well, I do not feel the need to protect my wand from my spouse."

"You and Mrs. Malfoy having problems?" She asked curiously. "Nevermind, that isn't any of my business."

"That's quite alright." He chuckled. She stared at him oddly, as if she'd never seen him before. "Not anymore. We're having the marriage contract dissolved."

"You had an arranged marriage?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes. I was in love with someone else and then forced to marry Narcissa." He frowned. "My father thought that being married to a dominant personality would make my homosexuality go away." He chuckled darkly. "It didn't work."

"He disapproved of your lover?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Definitely. I never told him I was pregnant and Narcissa was threatening my fetus if I didn't marry and Draco meant the world to me even as an unborn."

"Draco's isn't Narcissa's child?"

"No. I wouldn't touch that woman with a 'ten foot pole' as muggles say." Hermione giggled behind her hand and elegantly reached down and brought the teacup to her lips and took a small sip, savoring the flavor. Lucius watched her fingers.

"What?" She asked, feeling self-conscious.

"You have very aristocratic features." He reached across the table and she winced as he gently took her chin in his fingers and tilted her chin. "Very sharp, chiseled bones. Good cheek structure." He looked down at her hands and lifted it into his grip. "Piano hands. Long fingers, nimble to wrap around a wand or a quill, correct?" He lifted her hands and looked at the pads of her fingers. "Rough pads. You are used to carefully handling tomes of literature and educational matters. You cannot get papercuts." She nodded. "You are a scholar. It's what you love." She nodded. "But you have a few volatile potion stains on your skin, indicating you are not pushed enough in your potions class and tried on your own and made a few mistakes but it must have worked. Therefore you're almost as much a potions genius as is Severus." She blushed at the compliment.

"Draco's doing well in Potions as well. His works aren't as critically graded as mine are but he does just as well as I do."

"I suppose. Draco's a bright child but he lacks the drive of your passions for the arts of learning." She flushed. He pecked the back of her hand. "Just because I am not straight does not mean I depreciate your beauty, young witch. We shall collect your things and you will come with me."

"Why?"

"Because you need a makeover. And my beauticians in France shall attend to you."

"What?" She asked, shocked.

"Oh yes. Gather your things, I'll wait here." She moved to the staircase and moved gracefully up the stairs.

"Madam Rosmerta." He said cordially and he deposited a few galleons on the table for the bill. "For Hermione's room and board and your discretion."

"That girl is a marvelous worker. She worked here, helping me out around. Doing little things. She does not deserve what has befallen on her."

"I agree."

"I am also glad to hear you are finally rid of that bitch. Maybe you and Draco will visit more often. You know, Lucius, Sirius Black comes in here quite often and I have noticed a similarity to the peculiar way they hold their teacup. Is that a coincidence?"

"Be quiet, woman." Lucius hissed.

"You remember him?" She pressed, deliriously satisfied that this playful side of Lucius wasn't destroyed.

"I don't recall." His chin went in the air in a sense of superiority.

"You don't. Hmm. That's odd. I can clearly remember you and him in that dark corner over there and he had his tongue shoved down your throat. Hmm. Maybe you just don't think he was that important." Lucius sighed. Madam Rosmerta patted his hand. "I haven't seen you truly smile since then, Lucius."

"I know. I smiled when Draco was born." Madam Rosmerta reached under and pulled out a picture of Lucius smiling and laughing at something that Sirius said and Lucius stared at that picture. "I don't remember you taking that picture."

"I knew you were pregnant and was waiting to make sure that it was safe before telling Sirius only you were too late. Narcissa sunk her claws into you. And brainwashed your father into believing you only needed to be married to the right person. What a fool. He's been depressed since then." Lucius looked up and she saw a tear in his eye before bitterly laughing.

"Yeah. Right. He's probably had a handful of lovers by the time I get back to him. He won't want me back. I married the bitch of his cousin. At least I didn't marry the psychotic one." Madam Rosmerta opened her mouth but Hermione finished and Lucius wrapped and arm around her shoulder and guided her out of the pub. She sighed and looked down at the picture and smiled.

"Such hard lives we lead. They will find each other again, if I have anything to say about it. Such love was found in this pub. Lucius deserves some happiness and Draco deserves to know his father." She said and whistled as she wiped down the counter before magically cleaning out the glasses that Lucius and Hermione used when they were at the table.

* * *

Well, here's the next installment. Review if you like.

Thank you to these people who Story Alerted this story:

GinaP

fairywolf30 (thank you for the review I appreciate it!)

aeryn30

twilight1235

varaki

photographer02

lady-uchiha02

darkangel90111

horselover2008

DestinyDragon

Cazzlylove (thank you for the review. I had to find out how to upload of . it was being a pain in the arse. :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter)

Rapunzelle

If you could review to tell me what you liked about the chapter, I really would like the support. Next chapter's Severus. That should be tricky.

Much love.


	4. Chapter 4

I tried to make Severus as human as possible. :-/ Hope you like it.

* * *

Pain or Pleasure

Chapter Four

Severus

Severus woke up feeling like shit. As per usual. And people wondered why he was so snarky. He grew up with an abusive father who beat the shit out of his mother on the daily and his son occasionally. And then he went to school and was constantly bullied because he was smart and good at Potions when no one else was good at that difficult subject. He created spells and was a gifted student. But that didn't go unnoticed by the Marauders. He was ridiculed and called ridiculous names. And then he met Lily and that was like the silver lining. But then she fell in love with his main tormentor, James. He told Lily he didn't want to see her again and she told him he was being dramatic and then he showed her the huge scar on his back from his father and told her very bluntly:

"I am abused at home. My father just murdered my mother. I am absolutely ridiculed at school and the one person I could talk to is marrying the one who made my life living hell. 'Hey Sirius, let's see what color underwear Snivellus is wearing today. Let's measure the size of his cock compared to well-hung chaps like ourselves!' Yeah, Lils, I'm making this shit up. I don't want to see you, I don't want to write you, I don't care if James is king of the _Altnas _and you're to be the queen. I know I am _Altna _but I will not stand to watch you fuck and love the one guy that hates me more than my father does. I love you Lily but I can't torture myself after you anymore. I need to get over you and I can't do that by seeing you all the time."

"Severus…" Lily sobbed, rubbing her tears away with her sleeve. James watched as he hugged Lily to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Lily, I'm the slave of Dumbledore and the spy of Voldemort. I'm not ready to let you go but James can take better care of you than I can. But when and if I get over you, I will not allow you to ask me to make nice to these assholes that made my life a living hell. You will not ask me to be nice to James and Sirius if by that point they grew up after Hogwarts. I will not stand for it. In fifth year, when they were sixteen, they were still degrading me. You'll never see me, Lily, again unless I am over you. It's hard because I don't have anyone to talk to besides Lucius and he's having his own problems right now." Lily gasped a sob and gripped his robes in her fists.

"You can't just leave!" She gasped. She looked up with tear filled eyes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened his obsidian eyes. "You're my best friend and I can't lose you!" She sobbed.

"You are being incredibly selfish, Lily. I tell you that I love you and it pains me to see you with _him_ and you demand I stay with you for your own means. You need to get over yourself and realize that I am needed by other people besides you. You think toying with my emotions is fun? You think that those tears are making me feel wonderful? No, they aren't. But this needs to be done."

"No."

"Lily." He whispered and touched her cheek. "I'll be here when you really need me. But you won't for some time." He whispered in her ear. She gasped and eyes wide, her grip went slack and he stepped back before she could latch on again and disappeared.

She fell to the ground and slammed her fists on the ground. "Lily. Lily. Lily." James said as he gathered her in his arms, his eyes closed and his heart tore as each sob tore through him. Damn Snape for making her cry. But James held a new respect for Severus. He understood where he was coming from and he felt ashamed for his behavior and knew he deserved the fact that Severus wasn't going to forgive him and that he shouldn't expect it.

Severus remembered that day because it almost broke him. He didn't touch his wand for weeks because the temptation for apparating back to Lily and being her best friend to vent about the latest fight with James was too great. He couldn't handle anymore abuse to his heart. He needed to start over and fresh. He went to school and got his mastery in Potions and was recruited by Dumbledore to teach students, a supreme waste of his skills but he was hidden from Lily and that was what he wanted. He missed his realm of _Altnas_ very much. He missed being able to take off his glamour. He was only able to disable it when he was in the presence of Tom Riddle. Tom very much liked to see what Severus looked like and loved to make Bellatrix jealous with Severus' eternal beauty. Tom also missed the realm but he was banished by Lily because of lies fed by Dumbledore.

Dumbledore concocted this whole plan that would eradicate Tom Riddle from the Wizarding World. It was completely ludicrous. Tom Riddle had followers as did Auror Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasely, the Minister of Magic and even Dumbledore himself. The Dark Lord's followers however seemed to be more inclined to commit crimes and were insane. Bellatrix being a fine example. But not all of his 'death eaters' were evil. The term, 'Death Eaters' were just a joke between Voldemort and Severus. But Dumbledore got a hold of the term and all hell broke loose.

When he was teaching, he was thoroughly disappointed in the fact that most of the students didn't even apply themselves. It was a disappointment.

He often complained that fact to his close friend, Lucius Malfoy. He often visited Severus at Hogwarts and he always brought Draco as a baby and then toddler and then a small child. He always had a soft spot for Draco because he was the most adorable child he had ever seen. And Draco always liked to be held by Un'le Sev'rus.

Lucius always smirked when he spoke of that horrid Granger. He knew that his friend has a deep respect and liking for the muggleborn.

And although Severus would never admit it, he did have a soft spot for Hermione Granger. She had such a genuine love for books and learning that was so akin to his own and she was really pretty underneath all of those curls. Most boys thought she was very plain looking and that was the reason that they were still considered boys in Severus' books. Boys never understand the true value of a woman as Miss Granger. She had a poise that was so natural it made him watch her move. And then at that dance that the student's attended, he thought he was going to have a heart attack. She wore a short red dress with red pumps and had her hair up and he stopped breathing when he saw her. Lucius had to elbow him and told him to stop being so obvious that he was so in love with Granger.

Severus promptly denied it.

Lucius snickered. He then saw that Weasel try and muscle Hermione into dancing with him. Ha, he wouldn't call what that hormonal boy doing on the dance floor could even begin to be considered dancing. More like clothed sex. And Lavender Brown was too happy to comply. That girl has the mental capacity of a pebble. It's a disgrace. Anyway, Draco stood up for Hermione and smiled charmingly and said something that made her look over in Severus' area and his heartbeat increased but nothing showed on his face of course other than a sneer.

She blushed and then looked down and Draco danced with her while chatting with her and made her blush the color to match her dress. He smirked at her and bounded over to Severus.

"Why hello, Uncle Severus."

"Impertinent brat. I told you not to call me that in public." He hissed.

"I ignored you. Father said…" Lucius' hand covered Draco's mouth stopping the verbal vomit. Lucius looked sternly at his son and then smiled slightly at his closest friend.

"You spoil that boy, Lucius." Severus sniffed. Lucius pushed Draco into the crowd.

"Mingle, Draconis. You have caused me more trouble than you're worth." Draco smirked at his father.

"Then my day is now complete." Lucius sighed. Then he smiled.

"Yes, I know he's a pain in the royal arse sometimes. But he's the only one I have and I wouldn't trade him for anything."

"Neither would I, Lucius. I was only joking. I love Draco as if he was family. You did a fabulous job raising him." Lucius smiled at his friend and then looked away.

"It's hard sometimes."

"Yes, but you're strong. I believe that you and Draco will be just fine." Lucius nodded reluctantly.

"OH, UNCLE SEVERUS!" someone screamed at the top of his lungs. Severus dropped his teacup as he flew around and pointed his wand at his godson.

"Draconis Abraxas Malfoy. I swear to Merlin himself, that one of these times I will kill you when you scream at me one of these times." He purred slowly, causing a smirk to appear on Draco's face.

"But you love me. You wouldn't do that." He said cheekily.

"You try the patience of a saint. Don't test the strength of my patience."

"Yes, Uncle Severus. Hey, wanna meet someone? She's special!" He buttered her up. He waved her in. And then his jaw dropped. And he closed it before she saw him.

In front of him was a breathtaking Hermione. Her hair was straightened and she wore a beautiful summer dress that looked amazing on her. The bright pink really brought out her lips and her pale complexion.

"Meet Hermione Malfoy, my adopted sister." He dropped the bombshell on Severus, leaving him shell shocked. He slid his gaze over her body which was outlined in the breathtaking dress. His gaze fell over her like a mental caress which made her blush. He smirked and she blushed some more.

Draco watched the interaction. Hmm, he could make life a whole lot more interesting. Oh goodie, he mentally cheered, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

Well, here's the next installment. Review if you like.

Thank you to these people who Story Alerted this story:

GinaP

fairywolf30

aeryn30

twilight1235

varaki

photographer02

lady-uchiha02

darkangel90111

horselover2008

DestinyDragon

Cazzlylove

Rapunzelle

If you could review to tell me what you liked about the chapter, I really would like the support. Next chapter's Sirius' point of view. :)

Much love.


End file.
